


Up The Wall, Down The Hall

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex has insomnia because of Charles and Erik, Buttsex, Crappy Title, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky!Erik, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Slutty!Charles, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets in the mood. Rough wall sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up The Wall, Down The Hall

"Don't give me that look," Charles said cautiously. He could see the hungry look in Erik's eye and was a little nervous.

Without a word Erik smirked and turned to Charles. He pressed him into the wall firmly, a growl escaping his throat as Charles gasped in suprise. Erik sucked on Charles' neck to distract him from the undoing of his pants. Erik's fingers worked fast and nimbly to discard the cloth separating them.

"Erik! We can't do this here!" Charles said shakily."Stop this at once!" But it was useless.

His pants were forgotten and his underwear was stripped down his legs. Erik grasped Charles and gave him a firm squeeze that had Charles coming undone. He was moaning at the touch and Erik smiled slyly.

"Do you want me to take you here? Right now?" The question was rhetorical Charles soon found out as Erik stripped his bottom half.

Erik lifted Charles up against the wall effortlessly as if Charles weighed nothing at all. And without any preporation Erik nudged against Charles' hole, demanding entry.

Entering Charles was no walk in the park. His muscles clenched and Charles sobbed at the burning sensation in his bottom as Erik shoved harshly into him. He yelped and thrashed a little and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He'd have to keep quiet or else everyone would hear.

"Fuck! You're so tight, it hurts," Erik grunted into Charles' ear.

Charles found himself wrapping his legs around Erik for support, as he rocked his hips in time with Erik's shallow thrusts. Chalres was sobbing out pathetic little moans, silently cursing himself for ever telling Erik how he liked it rough. This was anything but coordinated. Erik was grunting hotly into Charles' hair and the angle was lop-sided. Charles was suprised how turned on he was without real pleasurable stimulant. He was working solely on the burn and heat of the moment.

Charles could feel Erik's cock twitching inside him. He liked this part the most. When Erik was so close to orgasm, thrusts quickening and heart racing. Erik smashed his lips against Charles' in breathless passion. He snapped his hips up into Charles with a biting growl. Charles felt his body jolt at the sensation and came hard. Erik stood on shaky feet as Charles panted and trembled softly against Erik.

They were both at a loss for words and breath, but there was nothing really to say anyway, so Erik pulled out of Charles and lowered him down carefully and proceeded to straighten out his clothes. Chalres' Face was wet, as well as his insides, and he slid down the wall slowly. He was still panting when Erik Looked down at him and squatted. Erik pecked him on the lips one last time and stood up.

"Get yourself cleaned up," Erik ordered."I'm not done with you yet."

And he turned around, leaving Charles breathless on the ground, half naked. Erik's figure turned down the hall and the door across the way opened.

"Can you guys not fuck outside my room again?" Alex said tiredly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The door clicked shut and Charles smiled.


End file.
